No-Eyed Pete
No-Eyed Pete is a visually-impaired member of Captain Soto's crew of the Destiny's Bounty. He gets his name from his dual eyepatches—one over each eye—forcing him to use a blustering red parrot as a guide. Despite this handicap, he always seems to be put in charge of navigating the pirates' vehicles, usually with unpleasant results. Biography Early life If he wasn't born this way, Pete somehow got blinded in some point of time. He got eye-patches for both of his eyes. People would give him the nickname of No-Eyed Pete. At an unknown point in time, No-Eyed Pete became part of Soto's crew. Later on, while sailing the Endless Sea, he and his fellow crew members were attacked by the crew of the Misfortune's Keep. After resorting to using his own parrot as cannon-fire, he proceeded to engage the rival crew in combat before eventually defeating them following Nadakhan's imprisonment in the Teapot of Tyrahn. When Captain Soto's pirates set sail in search of the Island of Darkness, No-Eyed Pete was at the helm of the Destiny's Bounty. Unsurprisingly, the blind pirate quickly ended up steering the ship back to Ninjago and crashing into its rocky coasts, where he later perished along with the rest of the crew. Pirates Vs. Ninja Many years later, No-Eyed Pete was resurrected by the power of Lord Garmadon's Mega Weapon, and he joined the other revived pirates in trying to reclaim their ship (now a flight-capable vessel called the Black Bounty). At Captain Soto's command, he grabbed the Serpentine and locked them in the brig. When the Ninja arrived, he fought Cole, but the Earth Ninja defeated him after stealing his parrot to give misguided directions. After the Ninja reclaimed control of the ship, the pirates were taken away by the police. Ninjaball Run After escaping prison, No-Eyed Pete enters the Ninjaball Run with Captain Soto and an unknown crew member. He drives the pirates' vehicle—a blue van with details resembling a pirate ship—only to crash it into Crashcourse Canyon after being hit by Gene and Brad's modified Darkley's Boarding School bus. The Invitation No-Eyed Pete was at Yang Tavern during the Slither Pit finals and cheered the fighters on as Kruncha was defeated by the Red Shogun. Later, he conversed with the other pirates present. The Greatest Fear of All No-Eyed Pete, along with his parrot and Captain Soto, were eventually locked up in Kryptarium Prison. Shortly after the Ninja visited the prison, it fell under attack by Chop'rai and Kapau'rai and the two sides battled it out, at one point the Ninja managing to disarm one of them. Kapau'rai's weapon landed at the feet of No-Eyed Pete, who used it to release all the prisoners. They were later captured by Warden Noble and taken back to their cells. Enkrypted No-Eyed Pete was seen in Kryptarium while The Mechanic confronted the Ninja. They were taken back to their cells. After Soto told the Ninja about his crew's battle with Nadakhan, a fight erupted amongst the inmates. They were, once again, taken back to their cells. The Absolute Worst Still in Kryptarium Prison, No-Eyed Pete is seen with Soto. Description No-Eyed Pete appears as a normal male LEGO minifigure with heavy stubble around his mouth. Apart from his signature double eyepatches, he wears a red bandana, a red and white striped shirt, a brown vest, two brown belts (one around his waist and one across his chest), and ragged brown pants. A red parrot is usually present on his shoulder. Appearances Notes *Oddly enough, despite being part of Soto's crew, the latter never attempts to bring him along during his escape in "Enkrypted." However, due to the constant mistakes he made (one of which proved fatal) this may have been a form of punishment. Gallery NoEye1.png NoEye2.png NoEye5.png NoEye35.png|At Yang Tavern PrisonNoEye.png Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2015 Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Revived Characters Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:2015 characters Category:2012 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:2013 Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu